Hair In Your Arms
by Sakanda
Summary: In Which Tieria and Lockon are forced to admit their feelings for each other  literally . AU


**Title:** Hair (In Your Arms)

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Pairing:** Lockon/Tieria

**Genre: **AU, Romance, Comedy, Crack, Fluff

**Rating: **PG

**Words:** 1531

**Warnings:** This entire thing is just completely ridiculous. I apologize. Also I'm pretty sure you can drown in the cliched sweetness of this thing. Watch out.

**Summary: **_In Which Tieria and Lockon are forced to admit their feelings for each other (literally)._

**Beta'd: **nillabunny on LJ. Also, blame her for the title. She was there to censor me, but choose not to.

**Notes: **IT'S AU SORRY? They're like, college students or something, in a none gundamed world. ): or something. this title, is ridiculous. but I love puns, and that song. I think I might have overdone the LUV because goddang, there is just so much emo in that anime and their luv is so TRU sobsob

* * *

><p><em>"You are the one the one that lies close to me<em>  
><em> Whispers, 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'<em>  
><em> I fell in love, in love with you suddenly<em>  
><em> Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms" <em>

_- Hellogoodbye**  
><strong>_

**Hair (In Your Arms)**

Tieria scowled at the mirror and reached up to run his fingers through his hair again. Why was it always so flat? No matter how many times he tried to fluff it, it just hung there, heavy and lank. What he wanted was _volume._ That was how hair was supposed to look, not like a... a... a purple _helmet_. There was absolutely nothing attractive about it.

Frustrated, Tieria flipped his hair over his head and back again, before attempting to scrunch it, but as soon as he stopped playing with the strands, they fell neatly back into place. His scowl got deeper. Maybe he should cut it. He figured that the longer the hair was, the more weight it had, so it logically would just hang there, right? Regene had shorter hair, and it was curly and bouncy... Tieria would bet _he_ liked Regene's hair better than his...

Tieria flushed and quickly turned away from the mirror, embarrassed. What was he going on about? What did it matter if _he_ liked his hair? It didn't matter at all, not one bit. He was just being unreasonable - appearances didn't matter in the slightest. Especially not with_ him_. Tieria had never cared about what he thought before, so it was no different now.

Huffing, Tieria stalked out of his room, unaware that his hands were still fidgeting at his hair.

* * *

><p>Tieria stared at the wall, lost in thought. He was sitting on the edge the den's couch, spine ramrod straight, and hands white-knuckled and clasped tightly in his lap.<p>

"Heeeey," Regene drawled, leaning into the den with a bored expression on his face. "Your date's here."

Tieria rose haughtily and shot his brother a look of pure venom, yet failed to keep the blush from his face. "S-stop being ridiculous! It's nothing of the sort! We're simply going out as friends!" Regene quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly, slightly surprised at the outburst, but before Tieria had a chance to retort, Lockon Stratos rounded the corner, and Tieria felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Hm, were we? It seems I was misunderstanding the situation then," the brunet said easily, a carefree smile spreading over his face. Lockon let his twinkling eyes travel over the smaller man shamelessly before meeting Tieria's gaze. The violet haired man swallowed thickly, wiping sweating palms on his recently ironed slacks.

"I... That is, we..." 'Why am I so flustered?' Tierai thought, as he felt his blush deepen and spread down his neck. 'This is just Lockon. We're just going out to dinner. There's... There's nothing to get worked up about, we've gone out to eat many times.' But that little part in the back of his mind which didn't deny everything _knew_ this was different - after all, Lockon had never asked him to dinner a week in advance, and with a reminder to dress nice. It had always been a spontaneous thing before, a simple refueling in between work or school. This was_ different._

"Hey, calm down, calm down, I was just kidding, okay?" Lockon said with a grin, but it was obvious he was disappointed. Tieria nodded nervously, feeling a pang of guilt which he readily ignored in favor of walking to the hall to get his coat.

As Tieria slid the coat over his carefully pressed pink dress shirt, Regene exasperatedly looked between the two friends. It was sickeningly _obvious_ what was going on here, and knowing Lockon's fear of hurting anyone's feelings, and Tieria's stubborn insistence of being completely oblivious, Regene knew that without a little a help, this situation was just going to drag on downhill. And he really didn't feel like dealing with his brother silently sulking the rest of the week.

With a martyred sigh, Regene stepped in front of the door just as Lockon reached out to open it. The taller man blinked in surprise. "Alright, I'm tired of you two following each other around like lovesick puppies, then emoing over 'Oh no, he doesn't like me like that, whatever am I going to do?' all the time." Lockon blinked again, while Tieria let out a strangled cry of, "Regene...!" His brother ignored him. "So now, you two either have to admit that this is a date, and that you're more than likely going to be making out by the end of the night," a scandalized gasp. "Or I'm not letting you through this door, and I'll... make you hang out with Ribbons all night when he comes over later." Both Tieria and Lockon shuddered at the threat.

"So...?" Regene crossed his arms impatiently, a look of annoyance on his face. Tieria, face beat-red, stepped towards his brother.

"What right do you have to tell us to do anything?" he demanded, trying to appear outraged, but succeeding more with an I'm-about-to die-of-mortification look.

Regene just rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you."

"By six minutes...!"

"I'm still older than you, so shut up and tell him you want to jump his bones and get married and live happily ever after and all that crap before I decide to tell him about that period during middle school when you got curious about the stuff in mom's closest."

Tieria narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." They stared coldly at each other for a few moments before Tieria looked away, realizing Regene was serious. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before shakily turning towards Lockon. The taller man was still standing there blinking.

Tieria took another deep breath as he met Lockon's eyes. Terrified out of his mind and sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he clutched his fists and whispered; "...I love you."

A silence stretched between them until, at least to Tieria, it seemed like an eternity. As Lockon stared at him thoughtfully, Tieria couldn't remember how to breathe, how to think, how to _function_. All he knew was that he'd finally told him, and Lockon was going to turn him down, he wouldn't be able to see him anymore, and what was he going to do then? Who was he going to turn to when he didn't feel human? Who was going to make sure he didn't piss off waiters so they didn't spit in his food, or make sure he got enough sleep, or have him pace himself when it came to writing term papers so he didn't end up in the hospital again from exhaustion? Whatever it was they'd had, it was all over now. Tieria was absolutely petrified of the moment when Lockon was going to open his mouth, and say 'Sorry', and walk out the door and end it all.

Tieria was going to kill Regene when this was all over.

Finally, after he was sure he was going to suffocate from not breathing for so long, Lockon smiled, and walked forwards to take a shocked Tieria's hand. "That's great! I love you too." Tieria stared open mouthed. "Normally, I'd kiss right about now, but our reservation at Mon Ami is in ten minutes, so if we don't leave now, we're going to miss it."

Regene perked up at that. "Oooh, Mon Ami? That really fancy French place?"

Lockon flashed another smile, "Yeah, it took forever to get a reservation there."

"Oh my god, don't I know it. I tried to get in a few months ago for Ribbons' birthday, but I could barely get them to talk to me."

"Ah, well, one of my close friends works there, so I had connections. Do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it - it'd get Ribbons off of my back about 'ignoring' him recently."

Lockon chuckled, "No problem!" Throughout the exchange, Tieria continued staring at Lockon blankly, unable to believe that he'd just said he loved him back. That wasn't right, was it? This was Lockon Stratos, the lady killer. Lockon Stratos, I am completely straight and only see you as a friend, Lockon Stratos. Right…? Why did he…? It couldn't be real, could it? All that angsting and suffering –it'd been completely pointless? Had they really just confessed to each other? That easily? Tieria couldn't believe it. Things like that didn't happen, especially between two men. "Oh, we've gotta get going though. See ya Regene! Tell Ribbons I said hey." He tugged on Tieria's hand and led him out the door.

"I will!" Regene replied, waving to them. "You two have fun! Try not to defile the restaurant with your raging hormones!" Lockon laughed as he opened Tieria's side of car and ushered him in. Tieria, still in shock, easily climbed in without a fight, beginning to realize that maybe this was real. After all, Lockon's car still smelt as bad as it always did, and if this were a fantasy, it'd at least smell like lilacs or something, right?

As Lockon hurriedly pulled out of the driveway, cursing under his breath at the time, Tieria thought distractedly, 'Maybe he does like my hair after all.'

_fin_

"Hey, Tieria, did you do something new with your hair? I really like it."

* * *

><p>AN: ...that was the fluffiest thing I have ever written ever. LAWWWWL sorry. it was a birthday request haha. Thoughts? Feedback? :D


End file.
